


A Witch's familiar

by Lucewriter



Category: Tumblr post - Fandom, sinirisiriita
Genre: Cute, F/F, Witch - Freeform, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucewriter/pseuds/Lucewriter
Summary: Based off this: https://lucewriter.tumblr.com/post/187263392551/okay-im-writing-thisI can't find the original post but I love the concept.*This will be a short story/novella*Mari is a witch that sells her potions on Etsy. After a bad breakup, she moves to a small town in Massachusetts. The town's one strange quirk? There is a beautiful woman who has told the local men that if they want to win her heart, they must catch her black cat. Mari doesn't have time for this nonsense but she does feel bad for the poor feline being constantly chased. She begins to befriend the cat while trying to keep their attractive owner from her mind.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Mari sat on her porch, sipping a hot cup of tea as the sun slowly rose. The wash of crimson and rose touched the quaint New England houses, setting them ablaze in light. Everything was still in boxes inside, and Mari was avoiding for now. Having only moved into the century-old home yesterday, she was still in the unpacking phase. And, honestly, she’d probably take a full month to get it all set up.  
There was also the task of meeting the neighbors. Letting out a sigh, Mari sipped her tea and looked at the sleeping homes around her. Hopefully, they’d all be okay with the occasional odd smell and smoke coming from her own house.  
She was just about to take another sip when a black cat came streaking out of the neighboring trees. Immediately following the cat came a handsome man, running full bore. The man tripped over something and slammed into the pavement. Without a backward glance, the cat was gone.  
With a sigh, Mari stood and walked over to the man. His fist slammed against the ground, and Mari could hear him cursing.  
“You okay?” Mari asked, curious but cautious.  
The man’s head snapped up. There was blood dripping from his forehead. “Who are you?” he said.  
“Mari, your new neighbor.” She looked up to where the cat had disappeared. “That your cat?”  
The man shook his head. “No, it’s Gabriela’s.” Standing, he brushed off his hands. He then touched his forehead and grimaced.  
“Well. Okay then. Hold on one sec.” Mari ran into her house and grabbed a napkin and a mason jar of disinfectant. The man was still standing there when she returned, his eyes on where the cat had run off to.  
He looked to Mari as she returned. “I’m Ken by the way.”  
“Nice to meet you,” Mari said, handing over the jar.  
Ken took the napkin and pressed it to his cut, but just gave the jar a look.  
“Um, what’s that?” he asked.  
“Homemade disinfectant. I’ll help it heal quicker and prevent scarring.”  
“Oh… um… no thanks. I have Neosporin at home.”  
Putting her hand on her hip, Mari leveled him a look. “Listen, this will work better. Trust me.  
“I’m sure it has some great essential oils and all that but I’ll pass.”  
If there was one thing Mari couldn’t stand, it was arguing with stupid people. If he didn’t want help, then she wasn’t going to help. He’d probably pour hydrogen peroxide on it, which does nothing, and it’d sting and scar and he’d think he’s so smart.  
“So, why were you chasing the cat?” Mari asked.   
“Because it’s Gabriela’s,” he said, his tone implying it was obvious.  
“Who is she?”  
“Right, you’re new. Well, welcome to the neighborhood. Gabriela is the most beautiful woman in town.” He paused and then grimaced. “No offense. You’re lovely. She’s just… she’s on another level.”  
Mari waved his apology away. “Nah, I get it.” There was no use getting offended by idiots.  
“Right, so, Gabriela said she’d marry anyone who can capture her cat.”

“What?” she blurted out the word. “That’s absurd.”  
An injured look crossed Ken’s face, which was just overkill considering he was still bleeding. “It makes perfect sense. Only the stronger, fastest or most clever man can catch the cat and so he’ll win her heart.”  
Mari bit her lip to keep herself from laughing. What man would want the hand of a woman who said yes to him because he caught her cat? It was so antiquated. Maybe it was a New England thing?  
“Well. Good luck with that. And make sure to keep your cut clean.” Mari gave him a wave and made her way back to the house.  
Out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw bright green cat eyes staring at her.


	2. Chapter 2

Green eyes peered at Mari as she stepped outside the next morning. The infamous black cat was on her porch. Huh. 

“Hey there,” she said to the cat, raising her mug of tea in salute. 

The cat was gone in a flash. 

“I’m not gonna chase you!” Mari called after it. She knew the cat didn’t understand but it was still worth mentioning. The poor thing probably hated humans at this point. What with all the thirsty men coming after the poor thing like rabid dogs. 

As if summoned, a middle-aged man came walking up the street. It wasn’t Ken but it was probably another of her new neighbors. She should probably have a housewarming party. That’s what suburban people did, right? They had strangers in their homes, only relevant to them because of their proximity. There would be bland food —casseroles definitely— and they would look at your decorating choices and judge you. Huh. On second thought, Mari would have to pass. 

“You see a black cat go by?” The man asked. 

Okay, this was just absurd. “Hi, I’m Mari your new neighbor.” Maybe her voice was more terse than intended, but really, did no one teach these guys manners?

“Yeah, nice to meet ya. You see the cat or not?”

“What’s your name?” Mari asked. She honestly didn’t care, and would probably forget it in seconds but the man didn’t get to ask her something and just ignore niceties. 

“Jared. You didn’t see the cat then?”

Goddess, he was dense. And rude. “That way,” she said, pointing in the opposite direction the cat went. 

Without even a word of thanks, he was off into the neighbor's yard. If this was going to be a _ thing _she’d probably have to set some ground rules. Rule one, no desperate men on her lawn. 

*** 

Later that day, Mari finally finished unpacking her kitchen. She could do without her clothes and even her books for a while longer. But her kitchen needed to be set up as soon as possible. It was how she made her livelihood. Besides that, there was something so wrong about a home with no kitchen. The heart was missing. 

Her prized possession sat on the stove, a big cast iron pot. Some would call it a cauldron. It has been passed down in her family for generations. 

There was a slew of new orders, and that meant a deadline to get them out. Rolling up her sleeves, Mari got to work.

In an hour she had an emerald brew bubbling nicely. It smelled like lavender and ginger, giving the entire kitchen a lovely feel. The finishing touch was letting it sit outside as the sun set. Out of habit, Mari glanced out her open window. There on the ledge was a small black cat. _ The _black cat. The only thing between them was the screen.

Bright green eyes made contact with her own. The cat startled, as if ready to bolt. 

Mari turned away, as if uninterested in the feline. The poor thing was probably terrified of humans at this point. Maybe if Mari just ignored it, the cat would stay. 

From the corner of her eye, she saw the cat settle ever so slightly. Its eyes were focused on her brew. 

“It’s a potion,” Mari said conversationally to the cat. Again, the cat tensed as if ready to bolt. “It’s for someone who needs good luck. Of course, it’s not as powerful since I don’t have any part of the person who is buying it. But that potion is more expensive. And, for some reason, people don’t like mailing their hair to random women.” Mari shrugged.

The cat’s head moved as if looking at her and then the potion. Slowly, the cat sat down. 

They passed the time comfortably. Mari telling the feline more about her Etsy potion shop. 

Eventually, the cat stood and stretched. 

“Come back tomorrow,” Mari said. “I’ll have a nice snack for you. And it’ll make your fur super glossy.” Of course, she knew the cat couldn’t understand her, but sometimes animals could understand a witch’s intent. Hopefully, the cat would show up tomorrow either way. 

The furry black head cocked to the side as if taking Mari’s measure. It then flicked it’s tail and scampered off.


End file.
